The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional database systems provide lists of consumers for consumer service providers, such as call centers. System users can use the consumer lists to make outbound calls for telesales, send emails, or post comments to self-service portals. Users may work from personalized lists of consumers or from a common list of consumers that is accessible to other users. A user interface may display a list view, which is a partial view of a common list that can include thousands of consumers. A user may select to view a detail page that provides details about a consumer listed in a common list. Telesales providers may employ thousands of users who work simultaneously in a highly competitive environment. A first user may have just completed a telesales call with a first consumer listed on a common list, and not realize that a second user is calling a second consumer who is listed on the common list, such that the first user wastes time in preparation for calling the second consumer. A support agent who is working from a common list does not realize that a third consumer on the common list has requested that the third consumer's case be escalated to the highest priority, so the support agent decides to spend time providing email support to a fourth consumer with a lower priority case. A first user viewing a detail page may waste time with conflict resolution or duplication of effort because the first user was unaware of a second user providing updated information for the detail page. The database system could address such challenges by automatically providing instantaneous updates to common lists. However, thousands of immediate updates adding, deleting, and modifying information for consumers on a common list could disorient and confuse a user, who could easily lose their place on the common list. The confused user may not recall the consumers that the user was planning on contacting next, for whom the user may have already spent time preparing to contact these consumers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling dynamic list views and detail pages implemented by a database system to improve the performance, efficiency, and the ease of system use for consumer service providers.